


Books are terribly boring.

by bennymanboy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, might eventually add more as time goes on, reader has her own background, reader is female, sans is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennymanboy/pseuds/bennymanboy
Summary: You have always been the loner type- after all its just about all you've ever known. So can anyone blame you for being just a little bit weary when suddenly, a couple of skeletons march their way into your life?You work as a book editor at a publishing company in New Ebbot. Sans needs a book edited, but has a general mistrust for humans- surely you can see where this is going.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Books are terribly boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! May I introduce to you- yourselves! Read a little and get to know a little bit more about yourself!

You were tired. So. Very. Tired.

Working in an office was just about as exciting as anyone could have expected.  
After a full year of working as an in office editor, it’d become increasingly obvious to you that “boring” was quite the understatement in this line of work. The dull white lights covered the place in a sterile, cold haze. Doesn't exactly scream exhilarating to you but hey- the job itself paid. ...  
God, somebody really needed to change those lights.

You leant back into your office chair feeling the scratchy fibers give way and envelop your back with a sigh. Work has been too slow for your liking as of recent. It's almost humorous how many people call in looking for an editor that works for little to no pay. almost. admittedly, after about the 4th time it'd happened today alone, it'd gotten pretty old. Scanning around the office, the majority of your peers looked just about as worn out as you felt. It was nearing the end of the work day, and you were sure everyone was just as ready as you to be rid of this daily responsibility.

Though you couldn’t say it was all bad!  
...probably.  
Your eyes eventually land on the offices newest recruit- a rather large white dog working diligently in a white collared button up, a red tie, and grey dress pants. Considering everyone else here was dressed in what can only be described as "sleep deprived casual", you found it rather charming that your office's newest employee was putting forth his best effort. How refreshing. You wondered if all monsters had this hard-working attitude since returning from the underground...  
You cringed slightly at that- better to keep your thought process optimistic until you are well out of the office.

"welp-!" you mutter slightly to yourself as you hop out of your chair with a small thud. At this rate you weren't going to get much else accomplished. Better to be the first to leave than the last, right?  
-RING-  
-ooor not. you slump back into the chair and hesitantly pick up the phone. “Hello! This is y/n with Ebbot publishing- how may I help you today?” You say as you situate the hard phone into the crook of your neck as you quickly grab your pen and notebook.   
“...”  
,,,Okayy, the line is silent.   
From somewhere in the background you swear you can hear a single,but,, rather loud voice.  
You sigh in slight annoyance. Prank calls were pretty common to get, and though some were fairly entertaining during work hours, you’d much rather be getting home at this time.  
“Hello-?” Well, can’t hurt to try again- after all, you really needed the work.  
“ah, uh, hey- sorry, wrong number.”  
...They hung up… nice.  
You lay down your pen and wistfully put the phone back with a click. You rub your eyes in irritation, being careful to not move your contacts. Whatever. Some things just aren't meant to be- as nice as the distraction might seem.

Once again you stand from your office chair and start gathering some of the things littering your desk- notebook, a few folders with some paperwork that needs to be finalized-  
”BARK!”   
You jump slightly dropping the files-  
“Ah!- oh, jeez. Hey big guy.”  
You look down to his suitcase in hand-   
“Oh, you leaving?”  
He wags his tail in agreement.   
“BARK.”  
You giggle slightly at that.   
“Ahh, I see, I see. I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow then-?”  
He frowns-   
“Ohhh, right. You have some time off next week. Are you here to say goodbye then?”   
“BARK!”  
You can’t help but smile. The big fluff ball never failed to brighten your mood- and how sweet of him to say bye! Admittedly, the two of you haven’t talked too much, but he did train under you for a bit. Even in such a short time frame, you found yourself having a huge soft spot in your heart for him. Maybe you just liked dogs- hm..

You reach up on your tippy toes and stretch to give the gentle giant a big ole pet.   
He closes his eyes and starts to wag his tail with a new found enthusiasm beginning to lean into your touch.  
Aww. You could practically melt.   
“Pfft, okay, okay-”   
You reluctantly pull your hand away and the white fluff seems to deflate at this,   
“I won’t keep you any longer. You have a wonderful week, okay?”  
“BARK!!”  
He immediately perks up once again and starts to lean down-   
You look up at him quizzically, and before you can assess the situation, he reveals a big pink tongue licking you quickly across the cheek in a doggie kiss.   
“Pff.” You wipe the dog saliva off of your cheek.  
Okay it was a little gross but looking up at the beaming white dog you can’t help but smile back at him. Though, he quickly trots off to say goodbye to another coworker before you can give him a reply.   
“Huh. Must be a dog thing.”  
You think outloud smiling to yourself. 

You finish gathering your things and head out of the office being careful to avoid the other leaving figures. Perhaps you should get some coffee on your way home? Hmm, but you rather enjoyed tea... You haven’t been to the bar in a while though..   
Eh, maybe tomorrow. Today was long and you’d rather just plop yourself down onto the comforts of your couch and sink into its heavenly cushion.

After a bit of a walk, you finally make it to your apartment door.  
You struggle a bit to find the keys in your work induced exhaustion, but soon enough your hands graze a familiar frog key chain. You can’t keep the small smile off of your face at the familiarity.   
You unlock and close the now opened door behind you.   
After dropping your things, you weakly throw yourself at the couch with a huff.   
There was nothing that could comfort you more than the confinements of your small apartment. Oh how you missed these chipping walls and breaking appliances.   
After just a moment you find yourself happily dozing off.   
Ah.   
Home Sweet Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd like to start out by saying, yes this is my first ever time to write, let alone write fan fiction, so forgive me if it is a bit rough. However I will be putting a lot of time and effort into this so I really do hope you guys enjoy :'). This is planned to be a rather lengthy fan fiction so I hope you decide to buckle down and get ready for this wonderful, perhaps slightly angsty ride!<3   
> P.S. You may find that certain things will change with time-


End file.
